1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for displaying an object. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which includes a plurality of touch sensing units which sense a touch conducted by various input methods, and a method for displaying an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various touch methods have been developed for providing input to a display apparatus. In particular, from among the various touch methods, a digital pen method which includes an infrared ray (IR) sensing unit has been widely used in many fields, since it can minutely and precisely recognize coordinates of a point.
Specifically, according to a digital pen method including an IR sensing unit, a plasma display panel (PDP) display apparatus generates IR by scan-discharging in an X-axis direction and a Y-axis direction, and an IR sensing unit of a digital pen obtains IR generated at a corresponding point and transmits a coordinate value of that point (refer to Korean Patent Application No. 2009-0052606). According to another digital pen method, a digital pen including an IR sensing unit captures a surface on which a specific dot pattern is drawn, recognizes coordinates in a space, and transmits the coordinates.
On the other hand, a touch panel adopting such a digital pen method uses a digital pen including an IR sensing unit and thus is not able to recognize a touch by a finger or other object. Therefore, a display apparatus should be provided with a touch panel capable of utilizing different methods (capacitive, resistive, camera, or IR method) in addition to the touch panel of the digital pen method, so that the display apparatus can recognize a touch by a finger or other object.
However, if the touch panel of the digital pen method and the touch panel of different methods are used simultaneously, the problem exists where a plurality of coordinate values are sensed from one point. Specifically, if a user uses a digital pen on a surface of a touch sensing unit, not only the touch panel of the digital pen method but also the touch panel of different methods senses the coordinate value. In this situation, the user cannot smoothly perform an event using the digital pen.
In order to solve this problem, two methods have been used in the related art. One method assigns an ON/OFF mode to one of the two touch panels, and the other method disregards one of the two coordinate values simultaneously input and uses only one coordinate value (for example, a coordinate value obtained by the touch panel of the digital pen method). However, neither of the two methods are able to support a multi-touch input that simultaneously recognizes an input by the digital pen method and an input by other method than the digital pen method.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for supporting a multi-touch input in a display apparatus, including touch sensing units of various input methods.